Gratsu sad one-shot
by sasunaruncho
Summary: Gray and Natsu are on a mission and Natsu dies... (I suck at summary, please excuse me.. )


A/N: Okay, so, I had that idea of a heartbreaking Gratsu fanfic (maybe not 'heartbreaking', but 'sad', yeah..) and it just wouldn't leave my head, so, here it is... ( Don't judge me, I kinda like sad endings.. :D ) .. Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, English is not my mother's language.. hope ya like it ... kinda did my best in this exausted form of mine ;D ...

-/\/\/\-

Gray and Natsu were in the woods, walking to where their next mission would be. And Gray was debatting to tell or not about his feelings to Natsu. But when he finally decided to open his mouth and conffess, someone kicked him in the face and he flew 3 meters back only for his back meeting a tree. He shut his eyes from the pain. When he opened them he saw a burning Natsu,  
"No one is going to run away after hitting Gray without feeling my wrath! Show yourself!"  
Gray was about to tell Natsu that they should continue walking to their destination, but then a tall figure walked out of the shadows. It was a man, taller than both fairy tail wizards. He continued walking towards the boys and Natsu protectivly moved in front of the ice mage.  
"I'll protect you with my life!"  
Gray was just about to say that he could take care of himself, but the dragon slayer was already attacking the enemy. But the other man just dogged every attack of the fire mage like it was a child's play.  
"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu roared only to be met by another roar,  
"ROAR OF THE FIRE GOD!" the other man's attack was stronger than Natsu's and sent him flying backwards. He hit the ground and a loud gasp left his mouth. He then quickly got up and attacked again, only to be pushed on the ground again.  
This happened like a dozen of times, and the ice mage couldn't do anything. Not because he was scared, but because his eyes couldn't leave Natsu. He was just standing there, next to the tree he had hit his back into just a few minutes ago, watching movelessly. He wanted to help, but his body wouldn't move.  
And the final attack hit the exhausted body of the dragon slayer. The man's fist pierced Natsu's body right through his ribcage, really close to his heart. With that the fire mage spat a big amound of blood and when the man got his hand out of his chest, he collapsed heavily on the ground. The man dessappeared as quick as he could and left the bloody dragon slayer and the shocked ice mage alone, deep in the woods.  
Gray could finally move as he ran to the lying Natsu. The blood was still running down his lips and chest, but he was smiling.  
"Natsu, you idiot, why are you smiling? You are beaten up!" Gray was screaming between his sobs.  
"It doesn't matter if I'm beaten up or not, as long as you're okay, Gray.." Natsu spat more blood, breathing heavily, slowly closening his eyes.  
"DON'T YOU DARE DIE NOW!" The ice mage was crying, cold tears running down his cold skin. He kneeled down next to the body of the fire mage, "What am I going to do without you? With whom an I going to fight? With whom am I going to laugh? Whom am I going to love? Don't leave me, you bastard! I love you! Don't you dare leave me now!"  
Gray stopped shouting to get some air. Natsu smiled again,  
"I love you, too, Gray.. Never forget me.." He fully closed his eyes and a loud gasp left his bloody mouth. Gray collapsed crying on Natsu's pierced chest to hear no heartbeats, nor breathing.  
"NATSU!" The ice mage cried even louder, begging every god, who was taking a second to hear his prays, that Natsu wasn't dead. But with every second, which whe spent lying on Natsu's chest, he was more ans more sure that his beloved one was dead. Gray couldn't stop crying..  
He didn't know how much time had passed. His eyes were so dry that he couldn't cry anymore. The best decision he could came up with was going back to the guild with Natsu's dead body on his back. So he got up from the ground, lifted the body over his back and started walking backwards to Fairy Tail. He couldn't take the image of dying Natsu out of his head. He wanted to rip apart, to destroy, to scream, but he didn't do anything because he was tired. Tired of everything. Tired of his life. Tired of himself. He didn't know what he was going to do now, without Natsu...  
And with this dark thoughts he crossed the gate of the guild. He walked to the table at the center of the guild and put down the dead body of the fire dragon slayer. Erza was the first to join him. At the view of her dead nakama, her eyes filled with tears, she grabbed Gray's shirt,  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME? WHY IS HE DEAD?"  
"We were attacked in the forest.."  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING TO HELP HIM OUT?"  
"I.. couldn't.."  
"YOU USELESS.." She was cut off by Gray, who was crying again.  
"DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY WITH HIM DEAD? I'M MORE HURT THAT YOU ARE! HE TRIED TO PROTECT ME, FOR GODS' SAKE! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
Erza let go of his shirt and he collapsed on the nearest chair, burying his crying face in his hands.  
Lucy and Juvia were second to come. Lucy was about to ask the ice mage why is he crying, when she saw the body on the table.  
"NATSU!" She shouted and started crying. Erza hugged her and they both sat next to Gray. Juvia was looking at the three scences - one crying Gray, one dead Natsu, and crying Erza and Lucy. She put her hand on Gray's shoulder in order to comfort him.  
"Gray-sama, it's okay.. Juvia will do anything to make her Gray-sama feel better.. Just tell Juvia what to do and she will do it immediaetely.."  
She was cut off by Gajeel,  
"Hey, Stripper, what's up.." Then he noticed the body on the table. "What the.. is that Salamander lying there?"  
After hearing Gajeel's rough voice, the whole guild came to the table to see what've happened. Almost all of them begun to cry, the others trying to hold back his tears.  
"What is going on here?" Master Makarov was coming downstairs. "Why is everybody crying.." He then saw Natsu. "WHO DID THAT TO THIS CHILD?" All the members of Fairy Tail remaind silent. The only one still crying was Gray. He told Makarov what happened between his sobbs and the Master was quick to send a group to find Natsu's killer and destroy him. Then he put a hand on Gray's back,  
"Don't cry anymore, kid. After they come back, we will bury Natsu properly.."

The day of Natsu's funeral came. The whole sky was dark and cloudy. All the guild members were in the cemetery, in front of the huge statue of Natsu, that was placed over his grave.  
After the ceremony, Gray was standing before the statue, looking at Natsu's grinning face.  
'How could you leave me, Natsu? How could you..' Cold tears ran down the ice mage's face. He kneeled before the statue, fists hitting the ground, as he whispered the dragon slayer's name in his anger. Rain started falling from the sky, making Gray wet to the bones. He stayed before the statue of his dead beloved one crying, angry, wet and lost..

-/\/\/\-


End file.
